Panther Within
Panther Within is a technique of the dark arts introduced in the first Bayonetta game. It is one of the four Beast Within abilities and the first that is introduced in the series. In the games, Panther Within is primarily used to travel at a faster speed and to jump greater lengths. Usage In Bayonetta Panther Within is an ability which is enabled automatically for the player following a tutorial in Chapter V. The completion of this tutorial also allows for the other two Beast Within abilities to become available for purchase at the Gates of Hell. Panther Within is activated by quickly double-tapping the right trigger whilst walking or running on land. The ability can be stopped by remaining still, pressing the right trigger again, or initiating an attack. In Bayonetta 2 Panther Within is again enabled automatically, this time in Chapter I. A tutorial in Chapter I introduces how to use the technique, but it may be skipped over entirely if the player is already using it. The functionality of the ability remains the same, but the appearance of the panther has changed from donning red ribbons to blue ribbons. Variants Lynx Within Jeanne is able to activate a variation of the technique, called Lynx Within. She uses Lynx Within to make quick escapes when necessary. When activated in the first game, Jeanne takes the form of a bright red Lynx with black fur tufts and white feather accessories. In the second game, the Lynx is updated to not include the feather accessories, as Jeanne's appearance has changed as well. Like Bayonetta's Panther Within, the Lynx form carries Jeanne's witch heart around its neck. Tiger Within Tiger Within is the variation used by Rosa when playing as her in the sequel. When activated, Rosa takes the form of a black Bengal tiger with yellow stripes, red eyes, and red claws. It also has chains attached to its ankles. The Tiger form also carries Rosa's witch heart around its neck. Wolf Within Balder is revealed to have a variant of the Panther Within ability in Bayonetta 2. It is first revealed when he pursues Bayonetta in her panther form in the depths of Inferno. It can later be used while playing as Balder in Tag Climax. When activated, Balder takes the form of a white wolf with a golden pendant as well as gold claws and markings. Gameplay Panther Within is first introduced in the first game when Bayonetta watches Jeanne flee in her Lynx form following their battle in Chapter V. A tutorial then displays instructions for the player to enable the ability for themselves. From then on, Panther Within is manually activated mostly to jump across areas with large gaps. If is pressed whilst in Panther Within, Bayonetta will attack with a large claw attack before reverting to her normal form. Panther Within must also be used in the final Chapter as the only way to avoid death via Jubileus' black hole attack. Panther Within most notably appears in the pre-tutorial cutscene in the first game and later appears in a cutscene with Balder in his Wolf form in the second game. Gallery Panther Within Model.png|Panther Within as it appears in the gallery of Bayonetta. Bayonetta 2 panther form.jpg|Panther Within as it appears in the gallery of Bayonetta 2. Panther & Lynx.jpg|Concept art of Panther Within and Lynx Within for Bayonetta. Lynx Within Model.png|Lynx Within as it appears in the gallery of Bayonetta. Lynx Within 2 Model.png|Lynx Within as it appears in the gallery of Bayonetta 2. Bayo Panther.png|Concept art of Panther Within for Bayonetta 2. Tiger Within Model.png|Tiger Within as it appears in the gallery of Bayonetta 2. Rosa Tiger.png|Concept art of Tiger Within for Bayonetta 2. Balder WolfWithin.png|Wolf Within as it appears in the gallery of Bayonetta 2. Balder Wolf.png|Concept art of Wolf Within for Bayonetta 2. PantherB2Image.jpg Trivia * Panther Within is often referred to generally as Beast Within, due to the tutorial in Chapter V calling it as such. * Panther and Lynx Within appear to have cheetah-like bodies instead of a panther or lynx-like ones. ** Real lynxes resemble larger, stockier bobcats; Lynx Within only retains its namesake's characteristic pointed ears and cheek tufts. *** Lynx Within has a long tail, instead of a short one like a real lynx. * It is the first of the Beast Within abilities to be introduced in the games, as well as the only Beast Within ability in the first game that is not for purchase. ** The second non-purchasable Beast Within ability is Snake Within in Bayonetta 2. * It is the only known Beast Within technique in the games that Bayonetta is still able to communicate freely in English in. Category:Techniques Category:Gameplay Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Witches Category:Sages